


Mistletoe for Two

by t0tally_awes0me



Series: Book of (Mormon) Oneshots [4]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Book of Mormon Secret Santa 2019, Christmas, F/M, M/M, Mistletoe, bom secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0tally_awes0me/pseuds/t0tally_awes0me
Summary: When Nabalungi finds out about Secret Santa exchanges, she insists that the village host their own on Christmas Day. As one might infer, Kevin begins overthinking things almost immediately.
Relationships: Arnaba - Relationship, Arnold Cunningham/Nabulungi Hatimbi, Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price, McPriceley - Relationship
Series: Book of (Mormon) Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007079
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Mistletoe for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GemmaNye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaNye/gifts).



> Written for the lovely GemmaNye <3 Merry Christmas!

Before Kevin is a colorful plastic bowl with a dozen or so folded strips of paper. On each one, in scribbly cursive or careful print is the names of all the members of the village, including those of the (former) LDS missionaries. Everyone from the village is here (Naba made sure of that). When Arnold and some of the other elders told her about Secret Santa exchanges, she insisted that the village host a gift-giving event on Christmas day. She gathered the people, arranged them in a semi-lopsided circle, explained the rules (homemade gifts only), and made sure that no one drew their own name. Now, she stands in front of Kevin, one hand on her hip, the other holding the plastic bowl, giving him a look that says “Draw a name already, slowpoke.”

Kevin’s fingers tremble slightly—almost imperceptible to anyone who wasn’t already familiar with the natural movement of the young man’s hands. His mind races, and he can feel his palms slicking with sweat. He tries to convince himself that it’s the heat (it’s not). As his hand reaches forward into the bowl, fingers shuffling the papers as he goes, Kevin can’t decide whether he dreads or desires to draw the name of the man sitting almost directly across the circle from him.

With a booming laugh and an eccentric way of moving his body when he talks, Connor is always the life of the party. Even now, as he sits at a rather informal gathering, he’s talking and laughing and occasionally breaking into song with at least six other people. Kevin wonders how he can be so on all the time. It looks exhausting. And yet, Connor’s eyes glint energetically blue, and his hair gleams in healthy curls of ginger. His cheeks redden with heat and with play; his freckles transfix Kevin’s gaze for longer than he would like to admit.

Kevin finishes digging around in the bowl. He allows his fingers to grasp onto a single slip of paper. From a distance, he locks eyes with Connor—mocha brown to ocean blue—and pulls the slip from the bowl. Naba nods at Kevin and moves on to Ghali, who’s simultaneously rubbing his hands and crossing his fingers in excitement. Kevin lowers his eyes to the flimsy material between his fingers. There is no breeze, and yet Kevin is afraid it will blow away before he gets the chance to open it. Sliding his nail between the crease in the paper, he slowly pushes it open and takes in the name before him. In pink marker, with a heart above the “i”, the name is written: Connor McKinley. A hint of a smile creeps its way across Kevin’s lips.

Naba made it very clear that no one was supposed to share the name of their Secret Santa receiver with anyone else, but there’s one thing she forgot about: Arnold’s undying need to know absolutely everything happening in his best friend’s life. Within seconds of the two of them being alone in the room they still share in the retired mission hut, Arnold knew that Kevin was Connor’s Secret Santa. Kevin tried to convince himself that he only told Arnold because he would pester him until he found out anyway. Still, he couldn’t hide (even from himself) the fact that he told Arnold because he was both incredibly nervous and excited to have Connor as his receiver. He needed a confidant.

“Oooooooooh!” Arnold screeches when he hears the news. “This is your chance to do something romantic!” he exclaims, a little too loudly for Kevin’s taste, given the thinness of the walls. Arnold has known about Kevin’s crush for weeks now, and even though he’s 100% positively absolutely really very sure that Connor feels the same way, he’s tried not to pressure Kevin into doing anything he wasn’t ready for. He’s tried to be a good friend that way.

“Shhh-sh-sh-sh!” Kevin moves an index finger to his roommate’s lips, his eyes darting comically around the room in paranoia. “Someone could hear you!” he points out, rather obviously.

Arnold makes a big show of rolling his eyes as he plops down on his creaky mattress, clutching his pillow between his pale arms. “Okay, let’s think,” Arnold mimes putting his ‘thinking cap’ on. “What says ‘Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, I think you’re hot and we should make out’?”

Kevin’s jaw drops when he realizes Arnold is serious. Still, a bit of blush springs to his cheeks. “Aaar-nold!” Kevin takes off a dirty, sweaty sock and chucks it at his friend.

“What?” Arnold giggles, even as he straightens up to seriously consider the problem before him. “Let’s see...what does Connor like? Dance, theatre, makeup, Elton John, Disney movies…” Kevin’s eyebrows raise at that. “Nah, nah, nah, it has to be homemade, how are we gonna make any of those things ourselves?” Arnold continues.

“We could have the village put on a Lion King musical,” Kevin mumbles under his breath. When he sees the elation on Arnold’s face, his mouth wide open in a silent scream, Kevin raises his hands, palms-out. “Kidding!” he laughs. “This village has had enough shitty-ass productions as it is.”

Arnold cracks a quirky smile. He’s still not quite used to it when his best friend curses. “Well, let’s see, though...you could bake him Christmas cookies...of love!” Arnold brainstorms. “Or knit him a pair of socks...of love! Or pick him a bouquet of flowers...of love! Or have the whole village sign this giant card…” Kevin doesn’t mean to zone out on all of Arnold’s (surprisingly good) plans. It’s just that an idea has crossed his mind. An idea that sends his imagination reeling...

December 25th will come, and Naba will gather all the villagers and all the (ex) elders, and they’ll all sit in a circle. Everyone will mingle and exchange gifts. Food will be shared, hugs will be given, and jokes will surely be played. In the midst of it all, Kevin will find Connor, maybe in a quiet corner and a moment of peace, and he’ll present his gift. A carefully wrapped box, tied with ribbon that’s curled with the mission hut’s only pair of scissors. Connor will grin and thank Kevin immediately, before there’s even a tear in the wrapping paper. His smile will startle butterflies in Kevin’s stomach.

Connor will unravel the gift wrap unbearably slowly, and Kevin will feel like he’s going to pass out if he has to endure this waiting for one second more. Eventually, the wrapping paper will be removed and crumpled up, tossed into a nearby trash can or toward an unsuspecting elder passing by. Connor’s delicate fingers will pop open the lid of the box, and it will make a sound of suction, pah! He’ll peer inside, and a look of confusion will cross his face, for he’s never seen this object in person.

Kevin will be forced to explain. He’ll pick up the strand of greenery, lift it seductively (he’ll hope) between the two of them, and beg his voice not to crack. “It’s mistletoe,” he’ll say. Maybe he’ll raise an eyebrow. Maybe he’ll manage a smirk. Maybe he’ll be lucky if he knees don’t buckle.

And then...the best part. They’ll kiss. Kevin will kiss Connor...or Connor will kiss Kevin...or...it won’t matter, because they’ll both be kissing each other, and isn’t that the point? Mouth will meet mouth, skin will brush skin, and bodies will move closer. Maybe it will be a quick, chaste kiss that takes weeks to lead to something more. Maybe it will be a needy, messy moment, punctuated by tearful confessions of longing. Maybe it will be a lustful, euphoric high, a realization of the heated fantasies that keep Kevin awake at night. No matter what, until it happens, it’s a scenario Kevin will run over and over again in his head to make sure he gets it right.

“Arnold,” Kevin interrupts. “I think I’ve got the perfect gift.”

It’s Christmas day, and the entire village has taken a break from their daily routines. Kimbay does not host school for the children today. Instead, she leads them and their families in imaginative games, even as she swaddles her own daughter to her chest. Sadaka and Asmeret leave their looms and their pottery inside for now; they sit on mats and plait the ladies’ hair. Mutumbo and Middala entertain the elders and the other villagers with the same animated stories they tell at every village celebration—they never get old. Meanwhile, Naba, Mafala, and Arnold finish decorating the eucalyptus tree they cut down and moved to the center of the village. It’s no Christmas pine, but with the lights and the home-made ornaments the children painted in class yesterday, it looks absolutely perfect.

“Is there anything I can help with?” Kevin walks up to the trio and offers.

“He says, after the work is done,” Mafala retorts with a wink and a playful punch to Kevin’s arm. Kevin fakes injury.

“Oh, boo-hoo,” Naba’s pout says without words. “Why don’t you start gathering everyone around the tree and we’ll start the Secret Santa exchange?”

Kevin nods and wanders off obediently to do her bidding. She’s really stepped up and created a memorable day for everyone. Blending Ugandan tradition with American, Naba has managed to put together a day that makes everyone feel at home. The elders learn to cook chicken inside hollowed-out pumpkins. The villagers learn to bake candy cane cookies, and Connor explains to them the symbolism of the iconic shape and color.

“Hey,” Kevin greets his crush with a reserved smile. “Naba wants everyone to start getting ready to exchange gifts, so...wrap it up.” Kevin laughs spontaneously at his own joke, even as he starts walking away to spread the word. He resists the urge to mark his exit with finger-guns. God, why do I act like such an idiot around him? Kevin chastises himself (if there were an award for self-degradation, Kevin would have won it by now).

By the time Kevin’s herded everyone to the tree (which is now barely visible behind all the decorations), Kevin’s confidence in his Secret Santa gift is almost completely shot. He’s spent the last few weeks trying to muster the courage to go through with his initial idea, but now he finds himself faltering. Two nights ago, in a cold sweat, he even found himself making Connor a back-up gift. He stayed up until four in the morning at Asmeret’s hut, where she taught him how to sew a tie and carve a tie pin. It took a mountain of fabric and several scraps of wood, but eventually, Kevin ended up with a sparkly pink tie and a light wooden accessory that looked perfect with the rosy cloth.

Now, in Kevin’s right pocket is the mistletoe, wrapped with meticulous attention and sealed with a kiss (but Connor doesn’t need to know that). In his left pocket is the tie and pin, equally impressive in presentation, but utterly lacking in risk of embarrassment. With each passing moment, Kevin can feel the sweat pooling in the small of his back. One second, he tells himself he’ll reach into his right pocket. The next, his left. Right. Left. Right.

Suddenly, Naba’s voice interrupts his anxious thoughts. “Okay, everyone!” She flashes a toothy smile, and Kevin can’t help but be calmed by her cheerful spirit and the way she looks in her festive homemade elf hat. “It’s time to swap gifts and reveal Secret Santas! Go find your receiver, or wait for your Santa to find you, and have fun!” When she’s finished, Naba steps down from the crate she’s used as a soapbox and rushes over to give her gift to Sadaka: a hand-sewn pleated skirt and matching necklace. It’s beautiful.

For a split second, Kevin thinks about letting his Secret Santa find him, so he can put off revealing himself to Connor until later, but he finds himself walking toward the red-haired beauty, regardless. He tells himself he might as well get this over with. 

Connor spots Kevin coming at about fifteen feet away, and he can’t stop the wide, unabashed grin from spreading across his face. If Kevin weren’t so distracted by his nerves, he’d take that as a good sign. “Surprise!” Kevin smiles, with a weak attempt at jazz-hands. Connor grins wider. “I’m your Secret Santa!” Kevin is a little thrown to find himself going in for a hug, which Connor gladly accepts with a tight squeeze and an endearing squeal.

“I knew it!” Connor’s lips morph into a smirk, and he puts his hands on his hips. “You kept asking me what kind of gifts I used to ask for back home! I knew this was why!”

Kevin gasps in feign-offense. “That’s not why, Con, I was genuinely interested!”

“Suuuuure,” Connor’s raised eyebrows and popped hip seems to say. Then, “So where is this gift?”

Kevin gets the hint after a moment of silence, and he reaches into his pocket, placing the gingerly-wrapped gift in Connor’s waiting hands. Fingers brush for a millisecond, and Kevin’s in awe at the softness of human skin. Eyes meet until Connor lowers his to peel away at the wrapping.

“Eeeee!” Connor exclaims, and Kevin thinks, Adorable. “Oh. Em. Gosh. You made this?” He raises the glittery pink tie and holds it up to his Christmas sweater, starting to put it on, even though it clashes terribly with the red and green.

“Yeah…” Kevin blushes and rubs the back of his neck, his heart rate slowly lowering as he settles with his decision. “Yeah, it took a bit of work, but it was definitely—”

“Wait! What?” Arnold interrupts loudly from a few feet away. It sends a jolt of panic through Kevin’s body. “I thought you were going to give Connor the—”

“Nhhh!” Kevin makes a face and prays to Heavenly Father that his best friend will take the hint.

"The—” Arnold continues, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“Nhhhhhh!” Kevin punctuates his expression further.

Arnold responds in kind, a question mark practically stamped on his face, “Mistletoe?”

“Ghhhhhhhhh!” Kevin’s face falls instantly into the palm of his hand, his features scrunched in a wince as he inhales sharply through his teeth.

In that moment, Kevin feels as if the whole village has gone silent; everyone around them has stopped to stare at what was supposed to be just another gift exchange. When he finally peeks from behind his nervous fingers, Kevin is surprised to see a look of pleasant surprise in Connor’s eyes, coupled with a growing look of mischief that he doesn’t quite understand.

“Come ‘ere,” Connor grasps Kevin’s free hand and starts leading them toward the mission hut in a moment of expectant silence. Arnold and the others stay behind. Kevin would be curious about Connor’s sudden need for a change of scenery, but he’s too entranced by the feeling of the young man’s fingers laced in his. They’re just as soft as he’d imagined they’d be. Firm, too, and not too moist (Kevin worries that his own are sopping). The short walk to the mission hut leaves Kevin in a daze. His thought process is nothing but obsession with the way it feels to hold hands with a boy.

“Kev,” Connor stops the two of them under the open doorway of the mission hut. He takes his other hand in his and brings the two of them almost hip to hip. Kevin wills himself not to choke on his own baited breath. “I really liked my gift,” Connor beams up at his wreck of a counterpart.

Before he can stammer out a thank you, Connor continues.

“And here’s to hoping you like yours,” the ginger slowly raises his gaze to the center of the doorway, where a vibrant, unmistakable sprig of mistletoe is carefully hung. “Merry Christmas from your Secret Santa,” Connor whispers as he leans in close.

When lips meet lips and hearts beat in sync, Kevin swears he hears the muffled sounds of hoops and hollers in the distance.


End file.
